We've Got Each Other
by Moonlight Angel Goddess
Summary: Carey Martin has been realizing lately how much she really likes Arwin Hawkhauser. She wants to tell him how she feels but she's too shy and everyone has noticed the change. Carey's feelings come out when Arwin looses his voice.
1. Feelings Hidden Inside

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Feelings Hidden Inside

One day Zack and Cody in their suite of the Tipton Hotel just hanging out. Their mother Carey comes into the room. Carey sighs.

"What's wrong mom?" Zack asked.

"It's nothing boys." Carey answered as she leaves the room.

Cody and Zack leave the room. All of a sudden Maddie appears.

"Have you seen our mother?" Cody asked.

"She run by me a few minutes ago and it looked like she was crying." Maddie answered.

"What's the matter with her lately?" Zack asked.

"I don't know but I'm really worried about her because I've never seen like this before." Cody answered.

Esteban comes over Zack, Cody and Maddie.

"Have you seen our mother?" Cody asked.

"No I have not." Esteban answered.

Mr. Moseby walks over the boys.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Mr. Moseby asked.

Cody sighs.

"We're looking for our mother." Cody answered.

"I seen her in the lounge sitting at the one of the tables and she was crying." Mr. Moseby said.

Zack and Cody are about to go to see their mother when suddenly they see Arwin with a girl. Zack and Cody walk over to them.

"When did you get back?" Cody asked.

"I got back just a few minutes ago." Arwin answered.

"Who is this girl with you?" Zack asked.

"This is my younger sister Ariel and she wanted to see the hotel so I bought her with me." Arwin answered.

"It's really good to have you back and it's nice to meet you." Cody said.

"My name is Zack Martin and this is my twin brother Cody." Zack replied.

Ariel just smiles.

"I'm Madeline Fitzpatrick but please called me Maddie." Maddie said.

Ariel smiles again.

"How old are you?" Cody asked.

"I just turned 25 three weeks ago." Ariel answered.

"You're pretty." Zack said.

"That's nice Zack but I have a boyfriend that I love with all my heart." Ariel replied.

"What's his name?" Cody asked.

"His name is Juan Peter Mardell." Ariel answered.

"Where is he?" Zack asked.

"He's at his house which is on the other side of town." Ariel answered.

The hours go by and now it's nighttime. Arwin is his bedroom of his house dreaming of Carey. Carey is her bedroom of her suite dreaming of Arwin. Ariel is dreaming about one day marrying Juan.


	2. Carey's Night Of Singing

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carey's Night Of Singing

It's a few days later now. Arwin is doing the plumbing. Ariel walks over to him.

"When do I get to meet this pretty girl that you were telling me?" Ariel asked.

"I'm not sure." Arwin answered.

"CODY." Carey yelled.

"I didn't do mom honest it was Zack." Cody said.

Carey sighs. Arwin looks over at Carey. Ariel notices Arwin looking at Carey.

"Is that her?" Ariel asked.

"Yes it is." Arwin answered.

"What's her name?" Ariel asked.

"Her name is Carey Marie Martin." Arwin answered.

"Is she the mother of those twin boys?" Ariel asked.

"Yes she is." Arwin answered.

Mr. Moseby walks over to Carey.

"Are you still performing later on?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Yes Mr. Moseby I am." Carey answered.

Ariel overhears.

"What does the manger mean by performing?" Ariel asked.

"Carey is a singer and she performs sometimes here at the Tipton." Arwin answered.

"Is she any good?" Ariel asked.

Arwin sighs.

"Yes she has the voice of a thousands angels at night." Arwin answered.

"There you go again get all poetic again." Ariel said.

"I'm sorry sis but I can't help it because Carey inspires me." Arwin replied.

Ariel smiles than leaves. London comes over to Ariel.

"Why were talking to Arwin?" London asked.

"He's my older brother." Ariel answered.

"What's your name?" London asked.

"My name is Ariel." Ariel answered.

"No offense or anything but your brother gives me the creeps." London said.

"Arwin is the nicest guy that you could ever meet and he won't hurt a fly." Ariel replied.

London walks off. Ariel notices Esteban looking sad and she walks over to him.

"What's the matter?" Ariel asked.

"I overhear you talking the other day about your boyfriend and it made me sad." Esteban answered.

"Why would make you sad?" Ariel asked.

"It made me sad because I want someone to love me but so far nobody has." Esteban answered.

"I won't give up because you never know when the special girl will come into your life." Ariel said.

Ariel smiles than notices her best friend Esperanza has walked into the Tipton. Ariel walks over to Esperanza.

"What are you doing here?" Ariel asked.

"I went to see you and your father told me that you were visiting your brother. Your boyfriend says hi and that he loves you." Esperanza answered.

Esteban notices Esperanza and falls in love with her. Esteban walks over to them.

"Hi there. Welcome to the Tipton. My name is Esteban Ramirez." Esteban said.

Esperanza looks at Esteban and falls madly in love with him.

"My name is Esperanza Estrella." Esperanza replied.

"That's such a pretty name." Esteban said.

"Thanks Esteban." Esperanza replied.

Esteban smiles a little. Juan walks up behind Ariel and covers her eyes with his hands. Ariel just smiles.

"Hi my gorgeous angel." Ariel said.

Juan takes his hands away from Ariel's eyes and turns her around in his arms.

"How did you know it was me?" Juan asked.

"I know those strong hands anywhere." Ariel answered.

Juan smiles and kisses Ariel passionately.

"I love you my beautiful babe." Juan said.

Ariel smiles.

"Yeah I know and I love you too my gorgeous angel." Ariel replied.

Ariel turns around and Juan just wraps his arms around her. Arwin looks at Juan and Ariel with a sad look on his face. Ariel notices the sad look on her brother's face. Juan notices too

"Don't worry Arwin because someday she'll be yours." Juan said.

Arwin sighs than walks off. Juan looks at Ariel.

"He's so unsure of that ever happening." Ariel replied.

"Do you remember the day that I admit that I had feelings for you?" Juan asked.

"Yeah I do just as if it was yesterday." Ariel answered.

_Flashback to almost a year ago_

_Ariel is at Doolys with her friends. Ariel's friend Modesty looks at her._

"_What's wrong with you tonight?" Modesty asked._

"_I think you know the answer to one without me telling you." Ariel answered._

"_Oh yeah right I forgot." Modesty said._

_Ariel sighs than gets to her feet and walks away. Simeon looks at Juan._

"_I think you should go after her to see if she's ok." Simeon replied._

"_Why do I have go?" Juan asked._

"_She'll open up more to you than the rest of us." Simeon answered._

_Juan sighs than gets to his feet and goes after Ariel. Ariel is outside sitting on the steps with her head buried in her hands. Juan sits down next to her and puts his arm around her. Ariel brushes Juan's arm off._

"_Don't do that." Ariel said._

"_Why not?" Juan asked._

"_You know the answer to that one." Ariel answered._

"_Why are being so cold-hearted tonight?" Juan asked._

"_You also know the answer to that one too." Ariel answered._

"_No I don't." Juan said._

"_I want a boyfriend." Ariel replied._

"_Well I told you before you'd find one when least it except it and there's lost of fish in sea." Juan said._

"_I've told you a million times that there's only one fish that I want but it will never work because he doesn't feel the same way and even if he did he'd never admit it." Ariel replied._

_Ariel gets to her feet and starts walking off home. Juan jumps to his feet and grabs Ariel's arm._

"_Please don't go home mad and it's not safe for you be walking by yourself." Juan said._

"_Save the lecture for someone wants to listen." Ariel replied._

"_You really need to cheer up and come to have a good time with your friends." Juan said._

"_The only why I'll cheer up is if my dream of being your girl comes true but let's face you don't feel that way about me." Ariel replied as tears start to fall down her face._

"_How much a willing bet on that one?" Juan asked as he wipes the tears away from Ariel's eyes._

"_I don't know want to bet anything because I'd lose." Ariel answered._

"_Don't be too sure of yourself." Juan said as he pulls Ariel close than kisses her passionately._

_Ariel gasps. A few minutes later Juan breaks the kiss._

"_Why did you do that?" Ariel asked._

"_I did it because you're wrong about everything." Juan answered._

"_What do you mean?" Ariel asked._

"_I mean that I'm madly in love with you but I didn't know how to tell you until now." Juan answered._

"_Are you serious?" Ariel asked._

"_I've never been more serious in all my life." Juan answered._

_Ariel hugs Juan really tight. Juan wraps his strong arms around Ariel. Ariel just smiles._

"_I feel so safe in your arms my gorgeous angel." Ariel said._

"_What did you just call me?" Juan asked._

"_I called you my gorgeous angel." Ariel answered._

"_Oh well I like that name my beautiful babe." Juan said._

"_Did you just call me your beautiful babe?" Ariel asked.'_

"_Yes I did my dear." Juan answered._

"_Oh I just was wondering." Ariel said._

"_I don't think we should tell the others for awhile about us." Juan replied._

"_That's actually what I was thinking." Ariel said._

_Juan and Ariel walk back inside than over to where the gang is. Modesty looks at Ariel._

"_Are you ok now?" Modesty asked._

"_Yeah I am thanks to Juan." Ariel answered._

"_What did he do?" Simeon asked._

"_Nothing much just talked to me which really helped." Ariel answered._

_Ariel sighs deeply which makes Juan get a worried look on his face. Modesty looks at Ariel again._

"_Are you ok?" Modesty asked._

_Ariel shakes her head no. Juan gets a scared look on his face. _

"_What's wrong?" Moses asked._

_Ariel looks at Juan than at Moses._

"_I shouldn't have left my coat at home because I'm freezing." Ariel answered._

_Juan gets to his feet than puts his coat over Ariel's shoulder._

"_You can borrow mine for now." Juan said._

"_Thanks Juan that's so nice of you." Ariel replied._

_Juan just smiles and sits back down. It's few weeks pass. Juan and Ariel are falling deep in love with each passing day. The gang is out again but Juan hasn't shown up yet. _

"_Where could he be at?" Modesty asked._

"_I was talking to him early and he said that he would be a little late." Simeon answered._

"_Did he say why?" Modesty asked._

"_No he didn't." Simeon answered._

_All of a sudden Juan walks through the door with a single red rose and a long black box. Juan beckons Ariel to come over and she does._

"_What is it?" Ariel asked._

"_There's something special about today." Juan answered._

"_Do you mean our anniversary?" Ariel asked._

"_Yes that's what I mean my beautiful babe." Juan answered._

_Juan gives Ariel the single red rose and opens the box to reveal a sapphire blue diamond necklace._

"_Could you put it on me?" Ariel asked._

"_Yeah sure I can." Juan answered._

_Juan unclasps the necklace than puts it around Ariel's neck and clasp it shut._

"_Thanks my gorgeous angel." Ariel said._

"_You're welcome my beautiful babe." Juan replied._

"_Are you going to tell the gang tonight?" Juan asked._

"_Yes we are because it's not right to keep them in the dark." Ariel answered._

_Juan smiles than walks back over to where the gang is followed by Ariel._

"_Everyone Ariel and I have something to tell you all." Juan said._

"_What is it?" Simeon asked._

"_Juan and I have been dating for the past few weeks." Ariel answered._

"_Does mean you're a couple now?" Ryder asked._

"_Yes it does." Juan answered._

_Modesty gets to her feet and gives Ariel a hug. _

"_I'm so happy for you and I told that he liked you." Modesty said._

"_Thanks my friend and next you tell me something I'm going believe you." Ariel said._

_Juan smiles and wraps his strong arms around Ariel. Ariel smiles too._

"_Why are you smiling like that?" Mason asked._

"_I always smile when Juan wraps his strong arms around me because I feel so safe in his arms." Ariel answered._

"_You said that same thing when you with Chance." Mason said._

"_Well I feel even safer in Juan's arms because he's a lot stronger than Chance will ever be right my gorgeous angel." Ariel replied as she looks up in Juan's eyes._

"_You got that right my beautiful babe." Juan said as he kisses the top of Ariel's head._

_End of flashback_

Arwin sighs. Mr. Moseby walks over to Carey.

"Have you figured out what songs you are going to sing tonight?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Yeah I did and I'm also might take a few requests too." Carey answered.

"Well you better get ready because it's almost time for you to sing." Mr. Moseby said.

Carey smiles than runs up to her suite that she shares with Cody and Zack.

Carey changes into her Baby Blue Embroidered Bodice Dress than heads to Below The Tip. Arwin, Ariel and Juan are sitting close the stage. Mr. Moseby comes out on the stage and takes the microphone.

"I'm glad to introduce our resident hotel singer Carey Martin." Mr. Moseby said.

Carey walks out onto the stage and takes the microphone from Mr. Moseby.

"Thanks for coming everyone. I'm going to sing a few songs tonight than after I'll be taking your requests." Carey replied.

"What are you singing first?" London asked.

"I'm going to sing When You Say Nothing At All and I would like to dedicate it to very special someone that's here tonight." Carey answered.

"Who is that special someone?" Maddie asked.

"I'd rather not say just yet." Carey answered.

Carey smiles than the music starts up.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing._

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

_Old Mr. Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine._

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all..._

Carey smiles.

"Nice job mom." Cody yelled.

Carey smiles again.

"The next song is called Sometimes and it's dedicated the same special someone that last song was dedicated too." Carey said.

_You tell me you're in love with me _

_Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me _

_It's not that I don't wanna stay _

_But everytime you come too close I move away_

_I wanna believe in everything that you say _

_Ah 'Cause it sounds so good _

_But if you really want me, move slow _

_There's things about me you just have to know _

_Sometimes I run _

_Sometimes I hide _

_Sometimes I'm scared of you _

_But all I really want is to hold you tight _

_Treat you right, be with you day and night _

_Baby all I need is time _

_I don't wanna be so shy, uh-uh _

_Everytime that I'm alone I wonder why _

_Hope that you will wait for me _

_You'll see that, you're the only one for me _

_I wanna believe in everything that you say _

_Ah 'Cause it sounds so good _

_But if you really want me, move slow _

_There's things about me, you just have to know_

_Sometimes I run _

_Sometimes I hide _

_Sometimes I'm scared of you _

_But all I really want is to hold you tight _

_Treat you right, be with you day and night _

_All I really want is to hold you tight _

_Treat you right, be with you day and night _

_Baby all I need is time _

_Just hang around and you'll see _

_There's no where I'd rather be _

_If you love me, trust in me _

_The way that I trust in you_

_Ahh, ohh_

_Sometimes I run (Sometimes)_

_Sometimes I hide _

_Sometimes I'm scared of you (Ohh, oh yeah)_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight (Hold you tight)_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night (Day and night)_

_Sometimes I run (Sometimes)_

_Sometimes I hide _

_Sometimes I'm scared of you (Ohh, oh yeah)_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight _

_Treat you right, be with you day and night (Day and night)_

_All I really want is to hold you tight _

_Be with you day and night_

_Sometimes I run (Sometimes)_

_Sometimes I hide _

_Sometimes I'm scared of you _

_But all I really want is to hold you tight _

_Treat you right, be with you day and night..._

"Keep it up mom because you have an amazing voice." Zack screamed.

Carey smiles.

"This next song is called Let The Music Heal Your Soul. I'm dedicating this one to my twin boys Cody and Zack." Carey said.

Zack and Cody smile at the same time.

_Oh if someone writes a song with a simple rhyme  
Just a song where is feeling show  
And if someone feels the same about the simple song  
Oh sometimes you can hear them sing  
Music gives you happiness or sadness  
But it also, it also heals your soul  
Let the music heal your soul  
Let the music take control  
Let the music give you the power to move any mountain  
Oh if someone plays piano with some simple chords  
So melodic and endearing too  
And oh if someone plays guitar with the old piano  
And maybe you can hear them sing  
Music gives you happiness or sadness  
But it also heals your soul  
Oh yeah  
Let the music heal you soul  
Let the music take control  
Let the music heal you soul  
Oh, oh yes  
Let the music heal your soul  
Let the music take control_

Arwin smiles.

"Great job Carey." Arwin yelled.

"Thanks Arwin." Carey said.

"Are you taking requests now?" Ariel asked.

"Yes I am." Carey answered.

"Can you a song for me?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah I can if you tell me the song." Carey answered.

"The song is It's Your Love because that's mine and Juan's special song." Ariel said.

The pianist starts to play It's Your Love and a few minutes later Carey starts to sing along.

_Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night  
Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch, touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go  
It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happened, by takin' your hand  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in (oh, oh)  
And if you asked me why I've changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name  
It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
Whoa, baby  
It's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go  
It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love_

Ariel sighs. Juan looks at Ariel.

"What's my beautiful babe?" Juan asked.

Ariel looks at Juan.

"It's nothing." Ariel answered as she cuddles up to Juan.

Juan smiles and puts his arm around Ariel's shoulder. Carey smiles.

"Well that's all for me tonight and thanks for coming everyone." Carey said.

Arwin looks Ariel.

"What did you think of her singing?" Arwin asked.

"You were totally right about what you said." Ariel answered.

Arwin looks at Juan.

"What did you think?" Arwin asked.

"She's really good but I prefer the sound of your sister's voice when she sings." Juan answered.

Ariel just smiles and hugs Juan. It's few hours later now. Zack and Cody are in bed sleeping. Carey is in her bed dreaming of way day being Arwin's girlfriend. Arwin is dreaming of one day being Carey's boyfriend. Esteban and Esperanza are dreaming about each other. Juan and Ariel are asleep in each other's embrace.


	3. Arwin Looses His Voice

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arwin Looses His Voice

It's a few days after Carey sang for everyone. Ariel is just walking up in hers and Juan's hotel room. Juan is still sleeping. Ariel writes Juan a quick note than goes down to see her brother. Arwin is sitting at his table staring at the picture of Carey.

"You are really in love with aren't you?" Ariel asked

Arwin nods his head.

"Yes I am and I wish that she'd see me that way too." Arwin answered.

Ariel smiles.

"I felt the exact before Juan and I started dating because I wanted to be his girl so badly that it hurt." Ariel said.

"Ah if only that would happen for me." Arwin replied.

Its few hours later. Mr. Moseby is at the front desk.

"ESTEBAN." Mr. Moseby yelled.

Esteban runs over.

"Yes, Mr. Moseby." Esteban said.

"There's a leak in the men's washroom so I need you to tell Arwin about it." Mr. Moseby replied.

Esteban goes over Arwin.

"Mr. Moseby needs you to fix a leak in the men's washroom." Esteban said.

Arwin nods his head. Ariel walks over to her brother.

"Why aren't you talking?" Ariel asked.

Arwin points to his throat. Mr. Moseby comes over.

"I think he's trying to tell us that he lost his voice." Mr. Moseby answered.

"Is Mr. Moseby right?" Ariel asked.

"Yes he is." Arwin answered in really hoarse voice.

Carey is close by and when she hears that Arwin lost his voice she gets a worried a look. Zack and Cody look at their mother.

"What's wrong mom?" Cody asked.

"It's nothing." Carey answered.

Carey runs to her suite.

"Do you believe her?" Zack asked.

"Not for a minute." Cody answered.

A few minutes later Carey returns with a pot in hands.

"What's that?" Zack asked.

"It's chicken noodle soup." Carey answered.

"Who is it for?" Cody asked.

"It's for someone that needs it very badly." Carey answered.

Carey walks over to where Arwin, Mr. Moseby and Esteban are.

Mr. Moseby looks at Carey.

"Who's the soup for?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"It's for Arwin because when I heard that he lost his voice I went to make it." Carey answered.

Arwin smiles a little. Arwin goes down to the basement again. Carey follows Arwin. Arwin looks at Carey.

"Thanks Carey." Arwin said in hoarse voice.

"If you want to get your voice back you shouldn't be talking at all." Carey replied.

Arwin nods his head. Carey puts some of the soup into a bowl than sits in front Arwin. Arwin eats up than falls asleep. Carey puts the pot of soup on the desk in front of Arwin. Carey kisses Arwin on the forehead than leaves and goes to her suite. Carey goes into her bedroom and falls onto her bed. Zack and Cody come into the suite to watch a movie. Carey starts to cry. Zack hears Carey crying.

"Cody, listen mom's crying." Zack said.

"Why would she being crying?" Cody asked.

"I don't know but I think we should go see if she's ok." Zack answered.

Zack and Cody go to their mother's door than knock on it. Carey looks up at the door and dries her tears.

"Come in." Carey said.

Zack and Cody walk into their mother's room.

"We heard you crying mom." Zack replied.

"I didn't want anybody to know that I was." Carey said.

"Why were you crying mom?" Cody asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Carey answered.

"You'll feel better if you do mom." Cody said.

"No Cody, I mean it I don't want to talk about it." Carey replied.

Zack and Cody leave their mother's room. A few hours pass. Carey goes downstairs. Arwin has just finished fixing the men's washroom. Carey sits on a chair in the lobby than pull her knees up to her chin and starts crying again. Arwin hears Carey crying and goes over.

"An angel is pretty as you doesn't look so good with tears in her eyes." Arwin said.

Carey looks up at Arwin.

"You're got your voice back." Carey replied.

Arwin nods his head.

"Yes I did thanks to the wonderful soup of yours." Arwin said.

Carey dries her tears than gets to her feet and hugs Arwin.

"I was worried that you'd never get your voice back." Carey replied.

Arwin smiles.

"I would never let that happen." Arwin said.

Carey looks up at Arwin.

"Arwin, I love you." Carey replied.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Arwin asked.

"Yes I did." Carey answered.

"What made you change your mind?" Arwin asked.

"I'm not sure but one day I didn't feel that way about and the next I did." Carey answered.

Arwin smiles again.

"This is a dream come true because I loved for you longest time but you always pushed away." Arwin said.

"I'm sorry." Carey replied.

"Will be my girlfriend?" Arwin asked.

"Yes I will." Carey answered.

Arwin smiles and kisses on the forehead. Carey sighs. Arwin looks at Carey.

"Something wrong my love?" Arwin asked.

"I'm just a little cold that's all." Carey answered.

Arwin pulls Carey closer to him to keep her warm. Carey smiles.

"Is that better my love?" Arwin asked.

"Yes much better." Carey answered.

A few more hours pass. Zack and Cody are getting ready for bed.

"Why isn't mom back yet?" Cody asked.

"I don't know." Zack answered.

Cody and Zack go the bed. Carey tip-toes into the suite and gets ready for bed. All of a sudden there's a knock on her balcony window. Carey looks over and sees Arwin. Carey opens the balcony window.

"What are you doing here?" Carey asked in a whisper.

"I can't bare being away from you." Arwin answered in whisper.

Carey smiles and lets Arwin in.

"Ok you can stay but you have be gone before my twins wake up in the morning because I don't want them to find you here." Carey said.

Arwin nods his head.

"Anything for you my love." Arwin replied.

Carey crawls into bed and Arwin crawls in beside than wraps his arms around her. They fall asleep in each other's embrace and dream of their future together. The hours pass and now it's early morning. Carey wakes up and notices that Arwin is still here. Carey shakes Arwin. Arwin opens his eyes.

"You have to go because Zack and Cody will be waking up soon." Carey said.

"I don't want to leave you." Arwin replied.

"You can come after they go to school I promise." Carey said.

Arwin goes to leave but than he stops. Arwin pulls Carey up off the bed and kisses her passionately. Carey gasps. A few minutes later Arwin breaks the kiss and than leaves. Carey falls back on her bed just Zack and Cody walk in.

"Good morning mom." Cody said.

"Morning boys." Carey replied a smile.

"What's got you in such a happy mood so early?" Zack asked.

Carey sighs deeply.

"You'll find out soon but only when I'm ready to tell you." Carey answered.

Cody and Zack go to school. Carey goes down the basement where Arwin is. Carey walks over to Arwin and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Hi." Carey said.

"Did the boys go to school?" Arwin asked.

"Yeah they did." Carey answered.

Arwin smiles than Carey and him go up to her suite. They sit on the couch and starts kissing passionately. They kiss for seems forever than Carey breaks the kiss.

"Are you ok my love?" Arwin asked.

Carey shakes her no.

"No, I'm cold again." Carey answered.

Arwin gets a worried a look than pulls the blanket off the back of the couch down and wraps Carey up in it.

"Is that better my love?" Arwin asked.

"Yes it's much better." Carey answered.

Arwin pulls Carey close and Carey cuddles up to him than falls asleep. Arwin smiles than kisses Carey on the forehead. A few hours later Carey wakes up then looks at the clock.

"The boys will be home soon so you better go." Carey said.

Arwin nods his head.

"Will be ok by yourself?" Arwin asked.

"Yes I will and try not to worry so much about me." Carey answered.

Arwin gives a passionate kiss good-bye and than leaves. A few minutes later Zack and Cody walk inside.

"How was your day mom?" Cody asked.

"It was great." Carey answered.

"Why do have a blanket wrapped around you?" Zack asked.

"I got a little cold that's all." Carey answered.

All of a sudden there's a knock at the door. Zack walks over to the door to find Esteban on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Zack asked.

"I have a special note for your mother." Esteban answered.

Zack takes the note from Esteban than gives to his mother. Carey opens the note and reads than her eyes widen.

"Wow, I knew that he was deep but I didn't know he was that deep." Carey said.

"Who are you talking about mom?" Cody asked.

"That's a secret." Carey answered.

Esteban clears his throat.

"What's your answer to the question at the bottom?" Esteban asked.

"Tell him that the answer is yes and he means the same to me." Carey answered.

Esteban smiles than leaves. A few hours pass and everyone is bed. Arwin is dreaming about marrying Carey and Carey is dreaming of marrying Arwin. Zack and Cody are dreaming about finding girlfriends. Juan and Ariel are sleeping in each other's embrace. Esteban is dreaming of being with Esperanza and Esperanza is dreaming of being Esteban's girl.


	4. Sudden BreakUp

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sudden Break-Up

It's been a few days since Arwin and Carey start dating. Arwin is going up to see Carey when he spots Ariel sitting by herself on the couch in the lobby. Arwin walks over to his younger sister.

"What's wrong sis?" Arwin asked.

"I really miss the family so much." Ariel answered.

"Where's Juan?" Arwin asked.

"He went to hangout with his guy friends for awhile which is ok with me but I really miss him." Ariel answered.

Meanwhile with the guys

Zack and Cody are sitting the lobby.

"Have you noticed a change our mother?" Zack asked.

"Yeah now that you mention I do." Cody answered.

"What do you think be causing this change?" Zack asked.

"I'm not sure." Cody answered.

Zack and Cody walk up to their suite.

Carey walks into the suite than sits on the couch and lets out a calm sigh.

"Are you ok mom?" Zack asked.

"Yeah I'm great." Carey answered.

"Are you hiding something?" Cody asked.

"No, of course I'm not." Carey answered.

"Are you positive mom?" Zack asked.

"Yes I am." Carey answered.

Carey walks into her room than comes a few minutes later wearing with hair with a clip.

"Why are you wearing your hair like that?" Zack asked.

"I just wanted to wear it different and now that it's longer I can do more with it." Carey answered.

Carey leaves the suite and goes to main lobby. Mr. Moseby sees Carey and walks over to her.

"What's wrong with you lately?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me I've just been a very happy mood lately that's all." Carey answered.

"It's almost like you are in love or something." Mr. Moseby said.

"Me in love that's insane Mr. Moseby because I'm not believe me and if I was than don't think I would tell everyone." Carey replied.

"Well you are certainly acting that way." Mr. Moseby said.

Arwin walks into the lobby than over to Mr. Moseby and Carey. Arwin looks at Carey.

"Could I talk to you alone?" Arwin asked.

"Yeah you can." Carey answered.

Carey and Arwin walk out of earshot.

"Are you wondering why I wanted to talk to you?" Arwin asked.

"Yeah that thought did cross my mind." Carey answered.

"I just got off the phone with my father and he's brining the family here for a visit." Arwin said.

"Oh wow." Carey replied.

"I just hope that they like you." Arwin said.

"Oh I'm sure that they will." Carey replied.

A few hours pass. Ariel and Juan are in the lobby when suddenly some people come through the door. Ariel notices them right away than gets up and goes over to them.

"What are you all doing here?" Ariel asked.

"We decided to come for a visit." One of them answered.

Mr. Moseby walks over to them.

"Who are these people?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"These people are mine and Arwin's family." Ariel answered.

"What are their names?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"I'm Aiden and this is my wife Analee." Ariel and Arwin's father answered.

"These are my other brothers and sisters." Ariel answered.

"What are their names?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"My name is Aaron." A young man answered.

"I'm Ariel and Arwin's younger sister Ashlee." A young lady said.

"My name is Austin and this is Adam." Another young man replied.

"I'm Amanda and the little girl beside me is Alicia." A young girl with brown hair said.

"Is this all your family?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"No it's not but someday you'll get a chance to meet them all." Ariel answered.

Arwin suddenly comes over and hugs his mother. Juan looks at Aiden.

"Could I talk to you alone please?" Juan asked.

"Yeah sure you can." Aiden answered.

Aiden and Juan go out of earshot.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you alone is because I wanted to ask you something." Juan answered.

"Well go ahead because I'm listening." Aiden said.

"Do I have your permission to marry Ariel?" Juan asked.

"Yes of course you do and I already consider you like part of the family." Aiden answered.

"Thank you so much." Juan said.

Aiden smiles than they both go back over to the others. Arwin sighs. Ariel looks at Arwin.

"What's the matter?" Ariel asked.

"I haven't seen Carey all day because she went with the boys early this morning." Arwin answered.

Analee looks at Arwin.

"Who's Carey?" Analee asked.

"She's the resident singer here at the Tipton and my girlfriend." Arwin answered.

All of a sudden Zack and Cody run inside. Carey comes in a few minutes after.

"Zack and Cody slow down." Carey yelled.

Arwin laughs a little and Carey glares at him. Carey walks over to them followed by Zack and Cody. Cody looks at Amanda.

"Hi there sweet thing." Cody said.

"Don't talk me like because I have a boyfriend." Amanda replied.

"Oh just my luck." Cody said.

Carey smiles a little than gets eye level with Cody.

"You'll find someone when you least except so just be patient." Carey replied.

Ariel grins.

"Looks somewhere has found her deep side." Ariel said.

Carey smiles a little.

"Are you Carey by any chance?" Analee asked.

Carey stands up.

"Yes that's me. These are my 15 year old twin boys Zack and Cody." Carey answered.

"I'm Arwin and Ariel's mother Analee." Analee said.

"Really you are?" Carey asked.

"Yes really she is." Arwin answered.

"It's nice to meet you." Carey said as she shakes Analee's hand.

"This is my husband Aiden." Analee replied.

Aiden shakes Carey's hand.

"These are my other brother and sisters." Arwin said.

"I'm Aaron." Aaron replied.

"My name is Ashlee." Ashlee said.

"I'm Austin and this is Adam beside me." Austin replied.

"My name is Amanda and this is Alicia beside me." Amanda said.

"It's nice to meet you all." Carey replied.

Arwin sighs. Carey goes to leave to her suite with the boys. Arwin leans over to Carey's ear.

"I love you Carey." Arwin whispers into Carey's ear.

Carey smiles.

"I love you too Arwin." Carey whispers back.

Zack, Carey and Cody go to their suite on 23rd floor.

Arwin looks at his parents.

"What do you think of Carey?" Arwin asked.

"She's very pretty and is very nice." Analee answered.

Arwin smiles. Juan looks at Ariel.

"What?" Ariel asked.

"Nothing." Juan answered.

Juan walks outside and dials Simeon's cell phone number.

"Hello Simeon here." Simeon said.

"Could you meet down at the mall?" Juan asked.

"Yeah sure I can." Simeon answered.

"Thanks." Juan said.

"Alright see you there." Simeon replied.

They hang up on each other. Juan goes back inside and over to where Ariel is with her family.

"I'm going to the mall to meet up with Simeon." Juan said.

"Can I come?" Ariel asked.

"No my beautiful babe you can't but I shouldn't be too long." Juan answered.

Ariel looks at Juan.

"You know what Juan I'm not sure this is going to work because I don't like when you get angry than won't talk me for a few days." Ariel said.

Juan looks at Ariel.

"What bought this on?" Juan asked.

"I just had to get it out." Ariel answered.

"Are you saying that you want to break up with me?" Juan asked.

"Yes that's what I'm saying." Ariel answered.

"Fine than good-bye forever." Juan said as he leaves the Tipton Hotel.

Ariel sighs. Arwin walks over to Ariel.

"Do you like anyone else?" Arwin asked.

"Yes I do but I don't want anyone for a long while." Ariel answered.

"Who do you like?" Arwin asked.

"I like Aaron's best friend Martin." Ariel answered.

Aaron hears and he starts grinning. Ashlee sees Aaron grinning.

"Why are you grinning?" Ashlee asked.

"I just heard Ariel tell Arwin that she likes Martin and I know for a fact that Martin likes her." Aaron answered.

"How do you know that?" Ashlee asked.

"I know that he likes her because he told me." Aaron answered.

"Well I don't think that she wants anybody for awhile because she needs time to heal." Ashlee said.

"Yeah I know that." Aaron replied.

Aaron walks over to Ariel and pulls her into a sisterly hug. Ariel hugs Aaron back. Ashlee comes over and hugs Ariel too.

"You don't need Juan because you deserve so much better than him." Ashlee said.

Aiden also comes over and gives his daughter a hug.

"You just have to find the special someone." Aiden replied.

"I thought that Juan was that special someone but obviously I was wrong about that one and I'm starting to think I don't have a special someone." Ariel said.

"Oh believe honey so don't too sure about that one." Analee replied.

Analee gives Ariel a hug too. A few hours. Arwin is in bed dreaming of his future with Carey. Carey is in the bed of her suite dreaming of her future with Arwin. Esperanza and Esteban are in their beds dreaming of being with each other. Aiden and Analee are sleeping in each other's embrace. Ariel is dreaming about finding that special someone.


	5. Tipton Karaoke Night

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tipton Karaoke Night

It's been a few days since Ariel broke up with Juan. Ariel is the lobby thinking about Martin. Aaron walks over and sits next to his sister.

"I have a surprise for you sis." Aaron said.

"Which is?" Ariel asked.

"It's me." A voice answered.

Ariel looks up to see Martin. Ariel gets to her feet and hugs Martin.

"Oh Marty, it's been so long and I've missed you so much." Ariel said.

"Yes I know it has been a long time and I missed you just as much maybe even more." Martin replied.

Carey walks over to them and looks at Martin than at Aaron.

"Who is he?" Carey asked.

"This is my best friend Martin but he prefers to be called Marty." Aaron answered.

"You're first name is the same as my last name." Carey said.

Martin smiles.

"That's cool beautiful." Martin replied.

Ariel elbows Martin in the shoulder.

"Watch it Marty." Ariel said.

"Oops sorry." Martin replied.

"Are you performing tomorrow night?" Aaron asked.

"I have a better idea than that." Carey answered.

"Which is what?" Ariel asked.

"I was thinking about having a karaoke night at Below The Tip." Carey answered.

"That's actually a good idea." Ariel said.

Arwin over hears and smiles to himself than leaves. Esteban sees Arwin going that walks over to him.

"What are you smiling about?" Esteban asked.

"I can't say it's secret for the karaoke night." Arwin answered as he continues on his way.

Esteban smiles than goes off too. Esperanza sees Esteban leaving and wonders what he's up to.

Meanwhile up on 23rd floor in Carey and twin's suite

"What do you suppose that mom is hiding from us?" Cody asked.

"I don't know it's hard to say." Zack answered.

"Well let's put what we know together and maybe we can figure it out." Cody said.

"For starters she's happier, she sings more even in the shower and she always seems like she has a special glow." Zack replied.

Cody starts smiling.

"She's in love." Cody said.

"Are you sure?" Zack asked.

"Yes I'm sure because those are all the signs of love plus one other one." Cody answered.

"What other one are you talking about?" Zack asked.

"She's always sighing in loving way." Cody answered.

"Who is she in love with than?" Zack asked.

"I'm not sure." Cody answered.

Carey walks through door at the moment than falls onto the couch and lets a happy sigh.

"We know that you're in love with someone mom but we can't figure out who." Zack said.

"You'll find when the time is right." Carey replied.

"We want to know now." Cody said.

Carey sighs.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet." Carey replied as there's knock on the door.

Cody opens the door to find Ariel on the other side.

"Can I help you?" Cody asked.

"I'd like to see your mother for a minute." Ariel answered.

Carey walks over to the door.

"What is it?" Carey asked.

"My brother told me that he wants to see right away." Ariel answered.

"Alright I'm coming." Carey said.

"That's good because he told me that he misses you." Ariel whispered.

"How did you know us?" Carey asked.

"My brother and I have stronger sibling relationship." Ariel answered.

Ariel and Carey leave than go the basement where Arwin is. Carey looks around the basement. Arwin is nowhere in sight.

"Where's your brother?" Carey asked.

Arwin sneaks up behind Carey and wraps his arms around her. Carey just smiles than turns around in Arwin's arms.

"I'm right here my love." Arwin answered.

Carey smiles.

"Hi Arwin." Carey replied.

"I have something for you." Arwin said.

"What it is?" Carey asked.

"It's a poem that I wrote for you." Arwin answered.

"You wrote me a poem that's so sweet." Carey said.

"Would like me to read it to you?" Arwin asked.

"Yes I would love that." Carey answered.

Arwin smiles than starts to read that he wrote for Carey.  
When all seems lost for me  
Your smile seems to turn all that around  
You always know just what to say  
To make me feel happy inside again  
I sometimes wonder where have you been my entire life  
I just can't get out my head  
No matter how much I try  
You are the hope for me and my whole world  
I don't what I'd without you

"What did you think?" Arwin asked.

"That's so beautiful." Carey answered.

"You're far more beautiful than that poem." Arwin said.

Ariel smiles than leaves. A few hours pass.

"I should get going but I don't want to." Carey replied.

"Well than don't." Arwin said.

"I can't stay here because Zack and Cody won't know where I am." Carey replied.

Arwin just smiles than pulls Carey down on his bed that he has and starts kissing her.

"Please stay." Arwin said.

"Arwin, you know and both know this isn't right." Carey replied.

Carey goes to get up but Arwin pulls her back. Carey whimpers as Arwin starts kissing her again.

"I love you so much Carey Marie Martin." Arwin said.

"How did you find out my middle name?" Carey asked.

"I have my ways my dear." Arwin answered.

"ARWIN." Carey yelled.

"Alright I looked it up on Mr. Moseby's computer." Arwin replied.

Carey starts to shiver. Arwin gets a worried look than pulls Carey close to him to keep her warm.

"I bet you wondering the reason why I get cold so much right." Carey said.

Arwin nods his head.

"Why do you cold my dear?" Arwin asked.

Carey cuddles up to Arwin a little.

"I've got poor circulation and it's been like since I was born." Carey answered.

Arwin smiles a little.

"Well thanks for telling me and for now I'll make sure you don't get cold anymore." Arwin said.

"I should have fallen for you sooner because you're amazing and a little too good to be true but that's what I love about you." Carey replied.

Arwin smiles than kisses Carey. Carey gets to her feet.

"Where you going my dear?" Arwin asked.

"My suite that I share with my boys." Carey answered.

"Can I come please?" Arwin asked.

"Arwin I love if you did but you can't." Carey answered.

"I can't take this anymore because when we are apart it feels like there's something missing deep inside my heart." Arwin said.

Carey sighs than starts to leave. Carey suddenly faints in Arwin's arms. Arwin gets a scared look than picks up Carey in his arms and carries up to her suite. Zack and Cody look at Arwin.

"Why are you carrying our mother?" Cody asked.

"She was down in the lobby than she fainted so I caught her in arms and carried her up here." Arwin answered.

"What's wrong with her?" Zack asked.

Carey opens her eyes.

"I'm sorry for worrying three of you but the truth is that I haven't had any water today so I'm weak." Carey answered.

Arwin glares at Carey.

"You should really have some water before you faint again." Arwin said.

Carey nods her head than to kitchen and pours herself a glass of water than takes a sip. Arwin smiles a little than goes to leave.

"Wait Arwin." Cody said.

Arwin stops than looks at Cody.

"What would you like?" Arwin asked.

"I've always been wondering since the day we were in the haunted suite what Q in Arwin Q. Hawkhauser stand Cody answered.

Arwin sighs.

"It stands for Quentin." Arwin answered.

Zack and Cody busts out laughing. Carey shakes her and rolls her eyes. Carey glares at Zack and Cody.

"Zachary and Cody it's not nice to make fun of his middle name." Carey said.

Arwin smiles. Zack and Cody stop laughing.

"We're so sorry Arwin." Zack and Cody replied together.

"It's ok just don't let happen again and please keep my middle a secret from everyone else here." Arwin said.

Carey sighs than sits on the couch. Arwin smiles than goes leave and looks at the boys.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Keep an eye on your mother and make sure that she's going to be ok." Arwin answered.

Zack and Cody nod their heads. Arwin leaves but not before giving Carey a secret wink. Carey starts giggle a little.

"What's so funny mom?" Cody asked.

"It's nothing." Carey answered.

Arwin leaves. Cody and Zack go to bed so does Carey. Carey is the first one up in the morning. Carey gets dressed than goes down to the lobby and over to Mr. Moseby's desk.

"What can I help you with Carey?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"I'm not performing tonight." Carey answered.

"Why not?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"I came with some different for tonight which is to have a karaoke night." Carey answered.

"That's a good idea." Mr. Moseby answered.

"I'm glad that you think so." Carey said.

Carey walks back up to her suite than falls onto the couch and sighs. Zack come out his and Cody's bedroom.

"What's the matter mom?" Zack asked.

"I came with the idea to have a karaoke night here at the Tipton tonight but there's just one problem." Carey answered.

"What's the problem?" Zack asked.

"I can't figure out which song I want to sing." Carey answered.

"Cody and I could help you figure it out." Zack said.

"Thanks Zachary." Carey replied.

Cody walks out the bedroom. Zack looks at Cody.

"Mom needs us to help her figure out a song to sing at the karaoke tonight." Zack said.

"How about something for your secret boyfriend?" Cody asked.

"That's what I was thinking but I can figure out which song." Carey answered.

"That only way that will help you figure out a song to sing tonight is if you tell who your boyfriend is." Cody said.

"I told the both of you that you'd find out when the time is right and that's finally." Carey replied.

"Well in that case we're not helping figure out a song." Zack said.

Zack and Cody leave the suite. Carey growls than walks down to the lobby. Ariel notices Carey's angry mood than walks over to her.

"What's wrong?" Ariel asked.

"I told boys that I couldn't figure out what song to sing to my boyfriend tonight and the only way they will help me out is if I tell them who my boyfriend is." Carey answered.

"Don't think maybe you should?" Ariel asked.

"I want to tell them but I just don't how they would take it." Carey answered.

"Well I know you've got nothing to worry about because they really like my brother." Ariel said.

"Do you think they like him a future step-father?" Carey asked.

"I'm not quite sure about that one." Ariel answered.

Arwin overhears and just smiles. Zack and Cody come over to Arwin.

"What's up Arwin?" Cody asked.

"Nothing boys." Arwin answered.

"Are you going to sing tonight?" Zack asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am." Arwin answered.

"What song are you singing?" Cody asked.

"I'm singing a song called You Are My Life for a special someone." Arwin answered.

"I know who the special someone is." Zack said.

"Who is it than?" Arwin asked.

"Our mother." Zack answered.

"What makes you think it's your mother?" Arwin asked.

"You have a major crush on her that's why." Zack answered.

Arwin sighs than walks off. Carey sees Arwin walk off and she runs after.

"Arwin." Carey yelled.

Arwin turns around just as Carey reaches him.

"What would you like?" Arwin asked.

"I just wanted to know if you are ok." Carey answered.

Arwin sighs again.

"Yes I am but I'd be a lot better if your boys would stop picking on me about my feelings for you." Arwin said.

"I'm sorry Arwin." Carey replied.

"What do you have to sorry dear?" Arwin asked.

"They have been trying figure out who my boyfriend is but I won't tell them and please don't call me that in lobby for fear that someone will hear you." Carey answered.

"Sorry I forgot." Arwin said.

Arwin goes to leave but Carey grabs his arm.

"I didn't I mean it like that." Carey replied as kisses Arwin on the cheek.

Arwin blushes a little than goes down the basement. Maddie seen the whole thing and she walks over to Carey.

"What was that all about?" Maddie asked.

"If I tell you have to promise not to tell anyone." Carey answered.

Maddie smiles.

"You have my word because I won't tell anyone." Maddie said.

"The truth is that Arwin and I secretly dating." Carey replied.

"Are you serious?" Maddie asked.

"Yes I'm dead serious Madeline." Carey answered.

"How long have you secretly been dating?" Maddie asked.

"It's been three weeks and the best three weeks of my whole life." Carey answered.

Maddie smiles.

"Are you saying that he's the one?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah that's what I'm saying because I've never felt this way about anyone not even my ex-husband." Carey answered.

"Are you going to sing a song to him tonight?" Maddie asked.

"Yes I am but first I need to figure out which one to sing." Carey asked.

"How about I Get Weak?" Maddie asked.

"Thanks Maddie because that's the perfect song." Carey answered.

Maddie smiles.

"You're welcome Carey." Maddie said.

Arwin suddenly appears again. Zack and Cody walk over to Arwin.

"We're sorry about early." Zack replied.

"It's alright Zack because I forgive you." Arwin said.

Maddie smiles and Carey looks at her.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Carey asked.

"He's really good with them and they really like him." Maddie answered.

"Yeah I know they do that's why I hope when they find out about us that they will happy." Carey said.

Arwin looks over at Carey and smiles. A few hours pass and it's nearly time for the karaoke night at Below the Tip. Carey can't figure out what to wear.

"What's wrong mom?" Zack asked.

"I can't figure out what to where to the karaoke." Carey answered.

All of a sudden there's a knock on the door. Cody opens it to find Ariel on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Cody asked.

"I have something for your mother." Ariel answered.

Carey walks over to the door.

"What it is?" Carey asked.

"It's this." Ariel answered as gives Carey a rose pin.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Carey said.

"Yeah I know and you can thank my brother for it later on." Ariel replied.

"How did he afford this?" Carey asked.

"Employee Discount of course." Ariel answered.

"Tell him that I love it just as much as I love him." Carey said.

"I will do that and see you later." Ariel replied.

"Wait." Carey said.

"Why?" Ariel asked.

"I can't figure out what to wear tonight so could you help me please." Carey answered.

"What did have in mind to wear?" Ariel asked.

"Something that will blow your brother away and make love even more if that's actually possible." Carey answered.

Ariel and Carey go to Carey's closet. Ariel takes out a dress that Carey just bought.

"How about this one?" Ariel asked as she holds it up.

"That will work." Carey answered.

Ariel smiles than leaves. Carey goes into the bathroom and changes. Carey comes out a few minutes later.

"Wow mom, you really pretty." Cody said.

"Thanks Cody." Carey replied.

Zack, Carey and Cody walk to Below the Tip. Mr. Moseby gets up on the stage.

"We are having a karaoke night instead of Carey singing for a change and first up is Arwin Hochauser." Mr. Moseby said.

Carey smiles. Arwin walks up on the stage.

"The song that I'm going to be singing is You Are My Life and this dedicated to someone very special in my life." Arwin said.

The music starts up. Arwin takes the microphone and starts to sing along.

_Once all alone_

_I was lost in a world of strangers_

_No one to trust_

_On my own, I was lonely_

_You suddenly appeared_

_It was cloudy before but now it's clear_

_You took away the fear_

_You brought me back to life_

_You are the sun_

_You make me shine_

_Or more like the stars_

_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon_

_That glows in my heart_

_You're my daytime my nighttime_

_My world_

_You're my life_

_Now I wake up everyday_

_With this smile upon my face_

_No more tears, no more pain_

'_Cause you love me_

_You help me understand_

_That love is the answer to all that I am_

_And I'm a better man_

_You taught me by sharing your live_

_You gave me strength_

_When I wasn't strong_

_You gave me hope when all hope is lost_

_You opened my eyes when I couldn't see_

_Love was always here waiting for me_

Arwin winks at Carey which makes her blush a little than walks off the stage.

Carey walks up on the stage.

"The song that I'm going to sing is called I Get Weak." Carey replied.

The song starts. Carey takes the microphone and starts to sing along.

_When I'm with you, I shake inside _

_My heart's all tangled up _

_My tongue is tied...it's crazy _

_Can't walk can't talk _

_Can't eat cant sleep _

_Oh I'm in love...oh I'm in deep...cuz baby _

_With a kiss you can strip me defenseless _

_With a touch I completely lose control _

_All that's left of my strength is a memory _

_Whoa... _

_I...get weak when I look at you _

_Weak when we touch _

_I can't speak when I look in your eyes... _

_I get weak when you're next to me _

_Weak from this love _

_I'm in deep when I look in your eyes... _

_I...get weak... _

_I get weak _

_Romantic eyes, persuasive lips _

_The helpless heart just can't resist their power _

_You know you've got a hold of me _

_You know you've got me where i want to be.. _

_Cuz lover... _

_Like a wave you keep pulling me under _

_How ill ever get out of this, I don't know _

_I just know that there's no way to fight it... _

_Whoa...oh... _

_I...get weak when I look at you _

_Weak when we touch _

_I can't speak when I look in your eyes... _

_I get weak when you're next to me _

_Weak from this love _

_I'm in deep when I look in your eyes... _

_I...get weak... _

_I get weak! _

_I get weak! _

_Whoa...oh...whoa...oh... whoa...oh _

_I...get weak when I look at you _

_Weak when we touch _

_I can't speak when I look in your eyes... _

_I I I I...get weak when you're next to me _

_Weak from this love _

_I I I I... can't speak when I look in your eyes..._

Cody and Zack's eyes widen.

"Wow, I've never heard mom sing that kind of song before she must really be in love this time." Cody said.

Esperanza walks up the stage.

"I would like to sing a song called When I Saw You and I'd like to dedicate to a very special someone that works here at the Tipton." Esperanza replied as she takes the microphone.

The song starts up and Esperanza starts to sing along.

_Soft heavenly eyes gazed into me  
Transcending space and time  
And I was rendered still  
There were no words for me to find at all  
As I stood there beside myself  
I could see you and no-one else  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I could not breathe  
I fell so deep  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I'd never be  
I'd never be the same  
Only once in a lifetime love rushes in  
Changing you with the tide  
And dawn's ribbon of light  
Bursts through the dark  
Wakening you inside  
And I thought it was all untrue  
Until there, all at once, I knew  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I could not breathe  
I fell so deep  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I'd never be  
I'd never be the same  
With no beginning  
And without an end  
You are the one for me  
And it's evident  
And your eyes told me so  
Your eyes let me know  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I could not breathe  
I fell so deep  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I'd never be  
I'd never be the same _

Ariel just smiles. Arwin looks at Ariel.

"Did you know that she could sing that?" Arwin asked.

"Yeah I did." Ariel answered.

Esperanza goes back to her seat. Esteban walks up the stage. Maddie's eyes widen in shock.

"Hello everyone, I would also like to sing a song tonight." Esteban said.

"What song are you singing?" Cody asked.

"I'm going to sing Speechless and it's dedicated to a very special someone that I happen really like." Esteban answered.

Esteban takes the microphone than songs starts to play and he starts singing along.

_Your love is magical  
That's how I feel  
But I have not the words here to explain  
Gone is the grace for expressions of passion  
But there are worlds and worlds of ways to explain  
To tell you how I feel  
But I am  
Speechless, speechless  
That's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you  
I am far away  
And nothing is for real  
When I'm with you I'm lost for words  
I don't know what to say  
My head's spinning like a carousel  
So silently I pray  
Helpless and hopeless  
That's how I feel inside  
Nothing's real  
But all is possible  
If God is on my side  
When I'm with you I'm in the light  
Where I cannot be found  
It's as though I am standing in  
The place called Hallowed Ground  
Speechless, speechless  
That's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you  
I am far away  
And nothing is for real  
I'll go anywhere and do anything  
Just to touch your face  
There's no mountain high I cannot climb  
I'm humbled in your grace  
Speechless, speechless  
That's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you  
I am lost for words  
And nothing is for real  
Speechless, speechless  
That's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you  
I am far away  
And nothing is for real  
Speechless, speechless  
That's how you make me feel  
(You are always in my heaaaaaart)  
Though I'm with you  
I am lost for words  
And nothing is for real  
Speechless  
Your love is magical  
That's how I feel  
But in your presence I am lost for words  
Words like  
Like  
I love you. _

Esteban walks off the stage. Mr. Moseby walks up to the stage.

"Thank you all for coming." Mr. Moseby said.

After everyone sang their songs Esteban walks over to Esperanza.  
"Esperanza you have a very beautiful sweet singing voice." Esteban said.  
"Thanks Esteban. You have a gorgeous singing voice yourself." Esperanza said.  
"You're welcome and thank you." Esteban said.  
Esteban starts to walk away.  
"I love you, Esteban!" Esperanza yells out to Esteban.  
Esteban stops dead in his tracks and turns around and walks back over to Esperanza.  
"You love me?" Esteban asked.  
"Yes, Esteban, I'm in love with you." Esperanza answered.  
"Well, I, Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramirez, am in love with you, too." Esteban replied.  
"Wow that's a long name." Esperanza said.  
"Yeah I know. Do you have a long name too?" Esteban asked.  
"Yes I do have a long name." Esperanza answered.  
"What's your full name?" Esteban asked.  
"Esperanza Julia Rocio Montoya de la Rosa Estrella." Esperanza answered.  
"You're name is as long as my name." Esteban replied.  
"Yeah I know it seems like we were meant for each other." Esperanza said.  
"So Esperanza what would you like to do now?" Esteban asked.  
"Well I want you to kiss me now." Esperanza answered.  
So Esteban pulled Esperanza close and kissed her passionately which made her right foot pop. It's later on now and everyone is asleep. Carey is dreaming about Arwin. Arwin is dreaming about Carey. Esteban and Esperanza are dreaming of each other.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Truth Comes Out

It's been a week since the karaoke night. Carey is just waking up.

Cody and Zack are standing over her.

"What is it boys?" Carey asked.

Cody crosses his arms and so does Zack.

"We want to know when you are planning to tell us who your secret boyfriend is." Cody answered.

"I was thinking maybe today that way you won't be bugging me anymore." Carey said.

"Really?" Zack asked.

"Yes really Zachary." Carey answered.

"It's about time mom." Cody said.

"Actually on second thought I'm going let you two figure it out." Carey replied.

Carey walks down to the lobby. Mr. Moseby walks over to Carey.

"I was told to give this note and little box to you." Mr. Moseby said.

Carey unfolds the note and reads it than opens the box to find a diamond necklace. London comes over to Carey.

"Wow that's beautiful." London said.

"Yeah I know it is and it's from my boyfriend." Carey replied.

"Why would he give you something like that?" London asked.

"Today is a special day for him and me." Carey answered.

"Why is that?" London asked.

"It's our 1 month anniversary." Carey answered.

Mr. Moseby comes over. Carey looks at the door just as Arwin. Arwin walks over to them.

"Could you do me favor?" Carey asked looking at Arwin.

"Anything for you." Arwin answered.

"Could you put this necklace on me please?" Carey asked in a whisper.

"As you wish my love." Arwin answered in a whisper.

Arwin puts the necklace around Carey's neck and clasps it. Arwin walks off to do his work. Zack and Cody walk into the lobby than over to where their mother is. Cody notices the necklace around their mother's neck

"Where did you get that?" Cody asked.

"I got it from my boyfriend because as of today is been 1 month since we started dating." Carey answered.

They are just standing around admiring the necklace. Arwin walks behind them.

"I love you Carey." Arwin said as he goes by.

Carey shakes her head than smiles a little. All of a sudden Bob and Max walk into the hotel. They walk over to Zack and Cody.

"Do you two want to do something?" Bob asked.

"Yeah sure and let's go to the game room." Cody answered.

They all walk to the game room. Carey walks over to where Arwin is.

"Want to come up my suite with me?" Carey asked.

"Yeah sure." Arwin answered.

Carey and Arwin go up to 23rd floor. Carey opens the door to her suite and they walk in. They sit on the couch. Arwin pulls Carey close and starts kissing her passionately. Carey just smiles. A few hours pass and they are still kissing. Zack and Cody walk through the door. Carey and Arwin don't hear the door open because they are so caught up in their kiss. Cody stares at his mother and Arwin than looks at Zack.

"Do you see what I see?" Cody asked.

"Well if you mean our mother kissing Arwin than yeah I do." Zack answered.

Cody and Zack walk over to the couch. Cody clears his throat which makes Carey and Arwin break their kiss. Carey sighs.

"Why were the two of you kissing?" Zack asked.

Carey looks at Arwin and he nods his head.

"We've in love that's why." Carey answered.

"Is Arwin your secret boyfriend?" Zack asked.

"Yes Zachary he is." Carey answered.

Cody and Zack look at each other.

"You always said that you didn't like Arwin that way." Zack said.

"Well I didn't at first but those feelings changed." Carey replied.

Carey sighs than lays her head on Arwin's shoulder. Arwin just smiles. Zack walks over to the door than opens and slams it behind him.

"What's that all about?" Cody asked.

"I have no idea but he'll get over it." Carey answered.

"Shouldn't you go talk to him my love?" Arwin asked.

"Nah, because he'll will tell us what's wrong when he's ready." Carey answered.

Meanwhile down in the lobby

Zack is sitting on the chair. Maddie walks over to him.

"What's wrong Zack?" Maddie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Zack answered.

"Wow it must serious because you didn't call me sweet thing." Maddie said.

"This is no time for be funny Madeline." Zack replied.

"You've never called me by real name before either." Maddie said.

Maddie sits down next to Zack. Zack sighs. Cody comes into the lobby.

"What is your problem?" Cody asked.

"My problem is that mom is suppose to be with dad." Zack answered.

"Why would they get back together?" Cody asked.

"I want them too." Zack answered.

Carey walks over.

"Zack honey it's time to move on." Carey said.

"I don't want to. I just want things be like they were before you and dad got divorced." Zack replied.

Carey sighs. Arwin is close by watching and listening.

"You can't always have things the way you want them." Carey said.

Zack looks over at Arwin than back at his mother.

"Do you love him?" Zack asked.

Carey looks at Arwin than at Zack.

"Yes Zachary I do more than anything else in the world." Carey answered.

Arwin smiles than walks over.

"I know I can't replace your father but I do love mother and you know that." Arwin said.

Zack smiles a little.

"I know Arwin and you always have before she even felt that way about you." Zack replied.

Carey looks at Arwin and hugs him than she looks at Zack.

"Does this mean you're ok with it now?" Carey asked.

"Yes mother I am." Zack answered.

Carey smiles. London, Esteban and. Mr. Moseby walk over.

"What's going on over here?" Mr. Moseby asked.

Carey looks the boys than at Arwin. Arwin nods his head.

"We were just talking about how it's time to more on with our lives." Carey answered.

"What do you mean?" Esteban asked.

"I think the best way would be show you." Carey answered.

"How are you going to do that?" Arwin asked.

"That's very simple by doing this." Carey answered as pulls Arwin close and kisses him.

Arwin's eyes widen in shock as well as everyone else. Maddie walks over and looks at Esteban.  
"Where's Esperanza?" Maddie asked.

"I'm not quite sure at the moment." Esteban answered.

Esperanza comes behind Esteban and lays her head on his shoulder.

"I'm right here." Esperanza said.

Esteban turns around and pulls Esperanza close than kisses her. Carey cuddles up to the Arwin.

"Are you cold again?" Arwin asked.

"Yeah I am but just a little." Carey answered.

Arwin wraps his arms around Carey to keep her warm. Zack and Cody smile a little. London looks at Esteban and Esperanza who are still kissing.

"Will you two get a room please?" London asked.

Esteban and Esperanza break their kiss.

"Maybe we should do that." Esteban answered.

Esperanza raises an eyebrow than runs off Esteban so that they can be alone. Mr. Moseby turns his attention back to Arwin and Carey. Arwin is still holding Carey in his arms.

"What's up with the two of you lately?" Mr. Moseby asked.

Arwin sighs. Cody smiles.

"They are in love." Cody answered.

"Since when does your mother have feelings for Arwin?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"I'm not sure on that one." Cody answered.

Carey sighs.

"Well if you want I can tell you all." Carey said.

Flashback to almost 5 months ago

Carey is up in the suite she shares with the twins. Zack comes through the door followed by Cody. They notice their mother.

"What's the matter mom?" Cody asked.

"I'm not really sure." Carey answered.

Carey gets to her feet than walks down to the lobby. Mr. Moseby comes over.

"Are you still singing tonight?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"I'm not sure really." Carey answered.

"Why not?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"I have a bit of sore throat." Carey answered.

Arwin walks over to where Carey and Mr. Moseby are talking. Carey looks at Arwin.

"What it is Arwin?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"I fixed the elevator." Arwin answered.

"Thank you Arwin." Mr. Moseby said.

Arwin leaves. Carey watches Arwin go.

"Wow I never realized how incredibly handsome Arwin is. Hold on here I can't be thinking that or maybe I can. I don't believe this I'm actually falling in love with Arwin Hochauser." Carey thinks to herself.

Mr. Moseby waves his hand in front of Carey's face.

"What are you think about in there?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"It's nothing important really." Carey answered.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Carey answered.

"I someone how don't believe that but obviously you're not going to tell so what's the point." Mr. Moseby said.

Mr. Moseby walks off.

"I'm too shy to tell Arwin how I really feeling so I'm going to wait for the perfect to let my feelings for him out." Carey thinks to herself.

Arwin is doing some other work for Mr. Moseby. Carey finds herself watching his every move. Arwin gets the feeling that he's been watching than turns to look but Carey looks away.

"That's so weird because I had the strangest feeling that someone was watching me or well I must have been mistaken." Arwin said.

Arwin continues with his work. Carey looks at Arwin.

"Wow he's incredibly handsome and gorgeous. I don't know why I didn't notice it sooner." Carey thinks to herself.

End of Flashback

"You really think that I am handsome?" Arwin asked.

Carey nods her head.

"Yes I do." Carey answered.

Arwin tightens his grip on Carey and starts kissing her.

"I love you Carey Marie Martin." Arwin said.

Carey smiles.

"I love you too Arwin Quentin Hawkhauser." Carey replied.

The hour pass. Carey is sleeping on the fold out couch when suddenly there's a knock at the door. Carey gets to her feet and opens the door to find Arwin standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Carey asked.

"I missed you so much and I wanted to see you." Arwin answered.

"Well than come on in." Carey replied.

Arwin comes inside changes into his pajamas.

"Would you like to stay here tonight?" Carey asked.

"Yeah sure I would and this time I don't have to leave like that last time because the boys know about us now." Arwin answered.

"That's right they do." Carey said as she climbs back into bed.

Arwin climbs into bed with Carey and pulls her into his embrace. They fall asleep like that dreaming about their future. Esteban and Esperanza are sleeping in each other's embrace dreaming about their future.


	7. SS Tipton

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

S.S. Tipton

It's been almost two months since Zack and Cody found that their mother is dating Arwin. Carey and Arwin are falling deeper in love with each passing day. Arwin is downstairs in the basement and Carey is in her suite with the boys. Carey lets out a long sigh.

"What's the matter mom?" Cody asked.

"I really need to talk to Mr. Moseby about getting a better suite." Carey answered.

"Why?" Zack asked.

"That way I can have my own room and I don't have to sleep on couch." Carey answered.

Cody grins.

"I have a feeling that's not the only reason you want to have your own room." Cody said.

"What did say that?" Zack asked.

"She wants her own room so that Arwin can stay over." Cody answered.

"Cody Stanley Martin." Carey yelled.

All of a sudden there is a knock at the door. Zack walks over the door and opens it to find Mr. Moseby standing on the other side.

"What would you like?" Zack asked.

"I came to talk to your mother." Mr. Moseby answered.

Carey goes out in the hallway with Mr. Moseby.

"What is it?" Carey asked.

"The new concierge has twin girls and he needs a place to stay so I'm giving him your suite." Mr. Moseby answered.

"Where are you going to go?" Carey asked.

"You will be moving up to the 24th floor to a big suite." Mr. Moseby answered.

"Do I have to sleep on the couch?" Carey asked.

"No you don't because both you and the boys will have your own rooms." Mr. Moseby answered.

Carey hugs Mr. Moseby.

"You are the best Mr. Moseby." Carey said.

Mr. Moseby smiles. All a sudden a man with two twin girls shows up.

"Hi there, you must Carey Martin." The man replied.

"Yes that's me." Carey said.

"My name is Tucker." The man said.

"We are his twin daughters Mia and Tia." The twin girl replied.

Zack and Cody are close by. Carey and the boys get their stuff than move up to the 24th floor. Carey goes to leave.

"Where are you going mom?" Cody asked.

"I don't have to answer that one." Carey answered.

Carey goes down to the lobby. Tucker is there and he walks over to Carey.

"How would you like to have dinner with sometime?" Tucker asked.

"That would be a good idea if I didn't have a boyfriend." Carey answered.

Arwin is coming up from the basement.

"Where is your boyfriend than?" Tucker asked.

Arwin walks over and wraps his arms around Carey.

"I'm Carey's boyfriend." Arwin answered.

Tucker looks at Arwin than at Carey.

"You're dating the hotel engineer?" Tucker asked.

Carey smiles.

"Yes I am." Carey answered.

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"I love him that's why and if you don't like it tough live with it." Carey answered.

Tucker rolls his eyes and walks off. Arwin turns Carey around in his arms.

"You were amazing just now my love." Arwin said.

"Thanks." Carey replied.

"I love you." Arwin said as he kisses Carey.

Mr. Moseby walks over.

"Have either of you seen Esteban?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"No we haven't." Arwin and Carey answered together.

"If I don't find him soon he won't have a job anymore." Mr. Moseby said.

Esteban comes into the lobby just as Zack and Cody.

"Hello Esteban." Zack and Cody replied together.

"I haven't got time to talk little blonde peoples because Mr. Moseby needs me and I'm really late." Esteban said.

"Oh ok." Cody replied.

Esteban walks over to Mr. Moseby.

"Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rose Ramirez reporting for duty sir." Mr. Moseby said.

"Where have you been?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"I was outside enjoying the fresh air." Esteban answered.

"Yeah right like I believe that." Mr. Moseby said.

London comes in from outside.

"Here me everyone, my father told me that he wants to invite some of you onto his ship the S.S. Tipton." London said.

Arwin grins.

"Why are grinning like that?" Carey asked.

"Oh no reason my love." Arwin answered.

Arwin walks over to London.

"Who are you inviting to go on?" Arwin asked.

"Daddy told me it's a couple's cruise." London answered.

"That's good to know." Arwin said.

Mr. Moseby sighs than looks Arwin.

"Why did you say that?" Mr. Moseby asked.

Arwin takes Mr. Moseby out of earshot.

"I said it because this the perfect chance for me to ask the love of my life to marry me." Arwin answered.

"You mean Carey?" Mr. Moseby asked.

Arwin nods his head.

"Yeah of course because she's only woman I want to be for the rest of my life." Arwin answered.

"Do you even have an engagement ring?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Yes I do." Arwin answered as he takes a little blue box out of his pocket.

Arwin opens it so Mr. Moseby can see it.

"Wow Arwin that's a beautiful ring." Mr. Moseby said.

"I know it just like Carey and you have promise not to say a word because I want it to be surprise." Arwin replied.

Mr. Moseby smiles.

"I promised and my lips are sealed." Mr. Moseby said.

London gives Arwin a ticket as well as Carey. Ariel walks over.

"I really want to go but I don't have a boyfriend anymore." Ariel replied.

Aaron walks over to Ariel.

"Why don't you ask Marty to go with you?" Aaron asked.

"That's a good idea and thanks." Ariel answered as she hugs Aaron.

Arwin looks at Ariel.

"I can get you and Marty in under my employee discount." Arwin said.

"Arwin you're the best." Ariel replied as she hugs Arwin.

Marty walks into the lobby.

"What's going on in here?" Marty asked.

"London's father is having a couple's cruise on his ship the S.S. Tipton." Ariel answered.

"Oh wow that's so cool." Marty said.

"Do you want to go?" Ariel asked.

"I would love to but only problem is that I don't have a girlfriend." Marty answered.

"Well I wasn't going to tell but I've been madly in love with you for the longest time." Ariel said.

Marty stares at Ariel for a few minutes.

"Did you just say that you're in love with me?" Marty asked.

"Yes I did." Ariel answered.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that because I feel the exact same way about you." Marty said.

"You do?" Ariel asked.

Marty nods his head.

"Yeah I do." Marty answered.

"Would you like to go as my date?" Ariel asked.

"I couldn't think of anything else I'd rather do." Marty answered.

Arwin walks over to London.

"Could I have two more tickets?" Arwin asked.

"I'm sorry only one ticket per person." London answered.

"They aren't for me they are my younger sister and my younger brother's best friend." Arwin answered.

"Who are they?" London asked.

"I'm Arwin's younger sister Ariel remember." Ariel answered.

"Oh yeah right." London said.

London gives Ariel a ticket.

"Who's the other person going?" London asked.

"That would be me." Marty answered as he comes over.

"What's your name?" London asked.

"My name is Martin Taylor Marshall but please call me Marty." Marty answered.

London gives Marty a ticket.

"How are they are both paying for these?" London asked.

"I'm paying for them with my employee discount." Arwin answered.

"Oh ok." London said.

Esperanza is sitting in the lobby looking upset. Just then Esteban comes over to her.  
"What's wrong, angel?" Esteban asked.  
"I want to go on that couple's cruise but I'm not an employee here at the Tipton." Esperanza answered.  
"I'll be right back." Esteban said.  
"Oh ok." Esperanza said.  
So Esteban walks off to find London.  
"Oh, Miss London, can I asked you something?" Esteban asked.  
"Sure you can Esteban. What is it?" London told Esteban.  
"Well Esperanza wants to go on that couple's cruise but she's not an employee here and since I am can I have two tickets for her and I?" Esteban asked.  
"Of course. Here you go." London answered as she handed Esteban two tickets for the couple's cruise.  
"Oh thank you, Miss London. Esperanza will be so happy." Esteban replied.  
Esteban walks back over to Esperanza.  
"Angel, I have something for you." Esteban said.  
"What is it?" Esperanza asked.  
"Here you go." Esteban answered as he handed her one of the tickets.  
"What's this for?" Esperanza asked.  
"It's for us for the couple's cruise." Esteban answered.  
When Esteban said that Esperanza was so shocked that she couldn't speak at first.  
"Are you sure?" Esperanza asked.  
"Sí." Esteban answered.  
"But how?" Esperanza asked.  
"I used my employee discount to get them since I am an employee here at the Tipton Hotel." Esteban answered.  
"Oh, Esteban, Te amo mucho mi amor." Esperanza replied and gave him a passionate kiss.  
A few minute later they break the kiss and they pack their things for the couple's cruise.

A few hours pass and now they are all on S.S. Tipton. Arwin is avoiding Carey. Carey walks over to Ariel.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Carey asked.

"There is nothing wrong with him." Ariel answered.

"Oh yes there is because everytime I go near him he goes the other the way so please find out what is going on with him for me." Carey said.

Ariel kisses Marty on the cheek.

"I'll be back in a few minutes honey." Ariel replied.

Marty nods his head.

"I'll miss my darling." Marty said.

Ariel walks over to where Arwin is.

"What's wrong with you today?" Ariel asked.

"There is nothing wrong with me." Arwin answered.

"Yes there is because you have been ignoring Carey since you step onto this ship." Ariel answered.

Arwin sighs.

"The reason for that is because of this." Arwin said as he shows Ariel the ring.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Ariel asked.

"Yes it is sis but please don't tell Carey because I want to want the moment when I ask you to be my wife to absolutely perfect." Arwin answered.

Ariel walks back over to where Carey is.

"Did you find out what is wrong with him?" Carey asked.

"Yes I did but I can't tell you because it's a surprise." Ariel answered.

Carey goes to the room on the ship that she is sharing with Arwin. A few hours later Arwin comes into the room.

"Carey my love, I would like to meet outside within the hour." Arwin said.

Carey smiles a little. Arwin walks over to Carey and kisses her than leave to get things ready. Carey sighs just as Ariel walks by the door.

"What's wrong?" Carey asked.

"Your brother wants me to meet him outside the ship within the hour and I don't know what to wear." Carey answered.

"Would you like me to help you out?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah that would be great." Carey answered.

Ariel walks over to Carey's wardrobe than takes out a blue cross over dress.

"How about this dress?" Ariel asked.

"That will be perfect." Carey answered.

"How are you doing your hair?" Ariel asked.

"I'm going to put it up with a clip and wear the necklace that your brother gave me for our 1 month anniversary." Carey answered.

Ariel leaves to let Carey get ready for her date with Arwin. Arwin is at Ariel's room getting ready for his date with Carey. Arwin changes into a blue/white button up shirt and a pair of black jeans with black loafers. Carey walks outside to find a dinner for two set up. Carey stares at the dinner in shock. Arwin comes over to Carey and hands a single red rose.

"For you my love." Arwin said.

"Wow, this so romantic and I didn't know that you had it in you." Carey replied.

"I can be a lot more romantic than this but only for you." Arwin said.

Arwin pulls Carey's chair out for than she sits down and after she is seated pushes her into the table. They eat in silence. Arwin looks across the table at Carey.

"Can to dance my love?" Arwin asked.

"I would love to." Carey answered.

Arwin gets up than goes up and pulls Carey up into his arms. Arwin hits the CD player remote and soft music starts to play. Carey lays her head on Arwin's shoulder and they start to dance. Carey smiles. A few minutes later the music stops. Carey walks over to the railing and looks up the stars. Arwin walks up behind Carey and wraps his arms around her.

"Doing some stargazing my love?" Arwin asked.

"Yes I am." Carey answered.

Arwin smiles.

"You are far more beautiful than any of those stars up there except for the brightest one." Arwin answered.

"Why do you say that?" Carey asked.

"It's special just like you my love." Arwin answered.

"How come it's so special?" Carey asked.

"It's called the Carey star." Arwin answered.

"You got proof?" Carey asked.

"I most certainly do have proof my love. "Arwin answered.

Arwin takes a piece of paper than passes it to Carey. Carey looks at the piece of paper than at Arwin.

"You name a star after me?" Carey asked.

Arwin nods his head again.

"Yes I did my love." Arwin answered.

"Arwin Hawkhauser, that's sweet thing anyone has even done for me." Carey said.

"Well I love you more than life itself there were times I never thought we be together like this but now we are and I never want to lose you because you are my whole world." Arwin replied.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" Carey asked.

"I'm just telling you how much you mean to me." Arwin answered.

"That's not the whole truth so spill Arwin." Carey said.

Arwin gets down on one knee than takes out the box with the ring in it and opens it.

"Will you marry me Carey Marie Martin?" Arwin asked.

Carey gasps and starts crying. Arwin looks up at Carey.

"Yes I'll marry you Arwin Quentin Hawkhauser." Carey answered through her tears.

Arwin gets to his feet than wipes the tears from Carey's eyes and slip the ring onto her ring finger. Carey looks down at the ring. The next weeks go by and all the couples are falling deeper in love with each other. They are all just arriving back at the Tipton. Zack and Cody come running over to their mother.

"We missed you so much mom." Zack said.

Carey hugs Zack and Cody.

"I missed you guys too." Carey replied.

Zack and Cody go to the leave. Carey moves her hand than light from the chandelier catches it making it shine.

"Where's that shine coming from?" Cody asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Zack answered.

"Take a look on the wall over by the elevator." Cody said.

Zack looks over at the wall by the elevator and notices the shine that Cody is talking about. Zack follows it to their mother and notices the ring on her ring finger. Zack gasps.

"Cody, I know where it's coming from." Zack replied.

"Where's it coming from than?" Cody asked.

"It's coming from mom." Zack answered.

Cody looks at their mother and notices the ring too. Zack and Cody walk over to their mother.

"Is that what I think it is mom?" Cody asked.

"Yes it is." Carey answered.

"Does that mean you're going to marry Arwin?" Zack asked.

Arwin walks behind Carey and wraps his arms around.

"Yes that's exactly what it means Zachary." Arwin answered.

"Wow, Arwin's going to be our step-father this is so cool." Zack said.

Arwin smiles than tightens his grip on Carey a little and Carey just smiles. A few hours pass and now everyone is bed. Carey is still wide awake and she can't stop thinking about Arwin. Carey starts to cry and leaves the suite. Carey sits on the floor in the hallway with head buried in her hands. Arwin is coming up to see Carey and when he sees he gets scared. Arwin walks over to sits down next to Carey.

"Are you ok my love?" Arwin asked.

"Yeah I am now that you're here." Carey answered through her tears as she hugs Arwin.

"Why are you crying now?" Arwin asked.

"I don't like being away from you because when I am it breaks my heart." Carey answered.

"How about I move into your suite with you?" Arwin asked.

"That would be great and now that I have my own we can share it." Carey answered.

Arwin smiles than gets to his feet and helps Carey up. They walk hand in hand to the suite than into Carey's room. They both fall into the bed at the same time. Arwin wraps his arms around Carey and Carey cuddles up to Arwin than they fall asleep that way. Esteban is in his bed dreaming of Esperanza and Esperanza is in her bed dreaming of Esteban.


End file.
